If $8a + 5b = -3$ and $3x + 4y + z = -1$, what is $-40y - 30x - 10z - 25b - 40a$ ?
Answer: $= -40a - 25b - 30x - 40y - 10z$ $= (-5) \cdot (8a + 5b) + (-10) \cdot (3x + 4y + z)$ $= (-5) \cdot (-3) + (-10) \cdot (-1)$ $= 15 + 10$ $= 25$